kashyykfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
G2 Repair Droid
=G2 Repair Droid= *Edit Quote: "Have any of you humanoids flown on a Starspeeder before?" -- G2-4T G2 Repair Droids waren intelligente en kleine Klasse 2 Droids. Ontwikkelinghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=1Edit SoroSuub Corporation ontwikkelde de G2 serie een decennium na deClone Wars. De G2 was een kleine droid, minder dan een meter, met twee platte voeten, een breed lichaam dat hen een waggelende wandelgang meegaf en een lange hals met daarop hun hoofd. Deze wandelgang gaf hen de bijnaam ‘Goose Droid’. Vreemd genoeg werd de G2 Repair Droid ingedeeld als een Klasse 2 Droid aangezien de meeste Repair Droids werden ondergebracht in Klasse 5. Dit kwam door de meer dan hoge intelligentie die de G2 Repair Droid bezat. De G2 Droid was op esthetisch vlak zeker geen hoogvlieger. De droids hadden geen echte bedekking en hun bedrading en frames waren zichtbaar. G2 hadden twee handen met drie grijpklauwen en drie klauwen aan hun voeten voor stabiliteit. Hun hoofd bezat twee grote Photoreceptors die in verschillende spectra konden kijken en vergrotende en verkleinende capaciteiten bezaten. Langs de zijkant van het hoofd had elke G2 Droid zijn identificatienummer geprint. Praatgraaghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=2Edit SoroSuub Corporation ontdekte al snel dat de G2 ontzettend graag praatten. Deze storing van hun gedrag zat in hun gedragscircuit geprogrammeerd en kon niet worden uitgeschakeld met een Memory Wipe. Sommige klanten zoals kleine bedrijven of zelfstandige piloten vonden dit een charmante eigenschap en lieten de droids voluit ervaringen opdoen. Uiteindelijk begonnen sommige G2 Droids meer en meer zelfstandige gedachten te genereren door hun ervaringen. Een gevolg hiervan was dat ze plotseling een drang kregen om te gaan reizen en een extreme vorm van zelfstandigheid. Een groep G2 Droids stal ooit een brandstofschip en stichtte uiteindelijk hun eigen kolonie op een asteroid in het Chrellis System. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/b/b3/G2_Repair.jpgG2 Repair Droid Grote bedrijven hadden echter geen nood aan het praatgrage gedrag van de G2. Ze stuurden de G2 terug naar SoroSuub Corporation zodat de lijn in 12 ABY in elkaar stuikte. Twee jaar later startte men echter de serie opnieuw op na talloze klachten van liefhebbers van de serie. Star Tourshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=3Edit Star Tours, een reisbureau dat avontuurlijke reizen aanbood, werkte met een assortiment van G2 Droids om onderhoud te verrichten aan de StarSpeeder 3000. De twee belangrijkste exemplaren waren G2-9T en G2-4T, die de droid pool beheerste en de tickets en visa’s controleerde. Modificatieshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=4Edit *'CoPilot': De G2 kon worden aangepast om te fungeren als een co-piloot. Piloten in de Fringe gemeenschap, zoals smokkelaars, moesten altijd gebruik maken van een extra piloot en de G2 kon deze nix perfect opvullen. *'Explosives Detector': De G2 werd hier versterkt met een sterker frame maar deze Droids konden aangepast worden om op zoek te gaan naar mijnen, bommen en andere soorten van explosieven. *'Scavenger': De G2 Droid moest in deze configuratie wrakken van voertuigen en schepen slopen om er de bruikbare onderdelen uit te filteren. Achter de Schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=5Edit *De G2 Droid werd door Disney vergaard uit de frames van de ganzen uit de ‘America Sings’ attractie. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=6Edit *Star Tours Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=G2_Repair_Droid&action=edit&section=7Edit *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Scavenger's Guide to Droids